


A King's Dream

by bloodykisses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, beta, hidden marriage, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykisses/pseuds/bloodykisses
Summary: The Nikiforov Kingdom is known throughout all the lands, revered and adored for their gorgeous genes. Their newest ruler is an alpha, Viktor Nikiforov. A neighboring kingdom (The Katsuki Kingdom) who desperately needed help to kick off pleaded that the Nikiforovs' help. And well... the family had very odd attractions indeed. A female alpha and a male omega... two gorgeous children. Both being extremely rare the Nikiforovs discussed with the Katsukis what they could do. In the end, it was decided that their youngest child, Yuuri, would be sold to Viktor in exchange for protection and riches. However, the boy wouldn't find out until it was much too late to adjust.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	A King's Dream

**FIFTEEN YEARS AGO**

Viktor Nikiforov, next in line king, entered the Katsuki Palace excitedly. It was much smaller than his own family's, but much softer and welcoming. It felt warm inside and the stain glass windows were exquisite. He was at the ripe age of thirteen years old, having been an early bloomer he was already declared an alpha with amazing lineage seeing as he was next to be king. Today his family would be bringing him to visit his betrothed. A young omega named Yuuri. His stomach was churning with excitement, he had been raised to adore omegas. Especially male ones. He didn't agree too much with their place in society, but he was ready to have his own.

Yuuri meanwhile had no clue who Viktor was, he was only nine years old but a much earlier bloomer, having been diagnosed an omega very early on. There were plenty of families offering biddings to the Katsuki family to gain his hand in marriage, but his parents did not take a liking to any of them. Their children were too spoiled, the families too possessive, too eager to take the boy from home. Then they made a contract with the Nikiforovs. Their sons would marry, Yuuri would become Viktor's mate the moment Viktor came into place as king, or at least a bit after. In exchange, the Nikiforovs would grant the Katsukis alliance, a form of protection and good resources and trade. 

"Go on, Yuuri. He's in the hall waiting to meet you." Hiroko Katsuki urged her son to head to the hall. The Nikiforovs had told the young prince to wait in the hall as to not scare the small boy. Yuuri nodded and carefully made his way into the hall, he was a bit pudgy for his age but his mother fed him constantly. Viktor looked at the boy and felt overwhelmed with joy. He was so cute! He instantly enveloped the boy into a hug and the two spent the afternoon chatting. Yuuri smothered by the silver-haired boy the entire time. Their scents intermingled and servants watched unsurely. 

"Yuuri?" Viktor looked down at the prince who was seated in his small lap. They were currently hidden away in the palace library, Yuuri seated in Viktor's lap, curled up in his chest with a small book in his tiny hands. "Do you know how mates work?" the silver-haired alpha purred calmly. "Kind of..." the boy responded sheepishly. "Could I be your mate?" Viktor asked eagerly, his eyes shining. Yuuri's face turned dark red, the poor boy was already deeply in love with Viktor. "Y-Yes!" he gasped, his eyes shining with pure excitement. Viktor grinned wildly and pulled the boy closer to him. "Alright, face forward and tilt your head for me." the prince instructed, moving Yuuri's head. The boy was obedient and it excited the alpha inside Viktor. He soon bit down into the omega's scent gland and there in the library they were found scenting and marking each other naively. 

The Katsukis had frantically apologized and ripped their son away, but Viktor sobbed and threw a tantrum in response, wanting his omega back. The family's had decided after that to keep the boys separate until their weddings. Yuuri had grown up obsessed with the prince who had marked him. Unaware he was betrothed to that man. Viktor had grown dreaming of his beloved, convincing himself to be patient and wait for his darling Yuuri.

Then the day came to break the news to Yuuri, and for the two to gain their own palace. 


End file.
